Sunlight and Shadow for a Dream
by Kitish Veldgryr
Summary: yaoi- 125 wufei-centric... Umm you think one thing and find out that you were completely off.. then again were you?
1. Default Chapter

This is incomplete.... I just wanted to get it up so people can tell me what I'm doing wrong! : )

Title: Sunlight and Shadow for a Dream

Author: Kitish Veldgryr kitish bookwormish

Pairings: Trust me you'll figure it out quickly... or not...

Warnings: Shounen ai, maybe lime..., torture, angst, OC, AU, Oh hell I don't know!!

Disclaimer: I own not the GW boys but I do own the brand spankin' new baddie! No Own. No Profit. No Sue.

Note: If you want to put it somewhere just let me know. Also if you wanna use my new bad guy, who kinda creeps me out and I made him... umm just tell me where I can read it cuz well I like to see what kinda exercise you're putting 'im through!

Sunlight and Shadow for a Dream

The bright vibrant rays of sunlight drifted and rippled about the room in a mock war with the feeble shadows of the sunny abode, wind from the open window danced playfully in the curtains as the sound of birds chirping and chattering in the bright morning light filtered in to greet the room's sole occupant. An incessant tapping overshadowed the delightful chirruping of the cheery avian singers outside the window.

Heero Yui sat silently and immovably at his laptop, typing out reports and going over mission specs. At the sound of a light knock at the open door his only response was to grunt and to continue his previous escapade. Chang Wufei heaved a near silent sigh, shook his head slightly and let out a mild chuckle, a half smile playing on his lips. He crossed the study lightly and came up behind Heero.

Wufei bent down slightly and giving the laptop's screen a passing glance sighed heavily and leaned in closer to Heero, putting his slender hands on the back of his head. He massaged and weaved his fingers up Heero's scalp through the mop of unruly hair pausing when he finally came to the crown of Heero's head. There Wufei kneaded Heero's scalp for a moment, then quickly dropped his hands down the side of Heero's head and off of his shoulders. He leaned in and pressed his face into Heero's hair and breathed his musky scent in deeply, as he released a groan of contentment he pulled his arms forward to stretch out across Heero's chest. His eyes drifted shut as he nuzzled Heero's hair.

The perpetual clacking of keys nearly drowned out Wufei's mumbled greeting but the sound slows to a stop as Heero lifted his hands from the keyboard. Raising his hands to gently grab hold of Wufei's elbows he began to slowly rub his hands up and down Wufei's arms.

A low muttered, 'Good morning to you too,' wafted up to caress Wufei's ears as Heero gently caressed his arms.

Wufei's eyes fluttered open as another quiet remark floated up to join the first, "Sleep well, 'Fei?"

Wufei snorted, turned his head up resting his chin on Heero's head. He leaned forward then guffawed out right, "With that bag of bones, knees, elbows and sharp pointy steel objects tossing and turning all night? Harumph. You must be joking!"

Heero chuckled and nodded an affirmative, "Hn."

The clatter of renewed typing announced Heero's return to business as usual. Wufei chortled quietly and pulled himself up from his head rest. As he stood he stretched and dragged himself toward the door, pulling up short he spun back around to face the back of Heero's head.

"From the smell of it, I'd say Duo's up and about making coffee. Want me to bring you a cup on my way out to practice?" Wufei tilted his head in query.

Without ceasing his typing for a moment Heero turned about to look at Wufei, slight smile on his habitually closed face, "Sounds nice. I'll be done with this soon. When I am I'll be interested in running through some sparing routines. Up for it?" The smile morphed its way into an uninhibited smirk of mischief.

"Up for it? Heero, when has our 'Fei not been up for an occasion?" Duo's wild grin and lewd remark greeted the pair. Wufei cuffed him on his shoulder but laughed with the others at his own expense.

However Wufei was not one to go down with out a parting shot, so he haughtily threw out a, "Hey, I have never once heard a complaint in that regard!"

"Whoa, there buddy boy! Who said anything 'bout complainin'? I was just stating the facts, some very sweet 'n yummy facts I might add." Duo winked lasciviously.

Heero shook his head and returned to his computer saying, "Wufei, he's incorrigible. We really should consider doing something about that.... On second thought let's not and hope for the best, ne?"

With a laugh Wufei left Heero to his computer and set out for the kitchen, Duo in tow.

_The world twisted and whirled as the drugs bent and fractured his tortured mind. Colors sparked in his vision leaving him weak and nauseous, blind to the cell about him._

"Wufei? 'Fei!" The hoarse pained whisper invaded the drug induced dreams that were plaguing the Chinese prisoner's mind. There was concern in that voice... was it his lover as the dream seemed to imply? No, he remembered now, that voice belonged with his partner on this mission, Maxwell. Not his lover. He was alone. Maxwell was unattainable, belonged to someone else, not a big deal. No one belonged with him; it was safer for them, those he cared about, that way.

The drugs attempted to take over once again, the spinning colors warping his vision. The tide of delirium nearly taking him over again, but he fought off the wave of dizziness and the walls began to take a more predictable shape.

"Wufei! Answer me... please..." The whisper continued pleading with his splintered and broken mind. What? A cell, he was in a cell, a small dank dark and cold cell to be precise. _How in hell did I end up here? Whah in hell is going on? Where are they? Coffee... right and then a ... wait... no. No.... it wasn't real. I am alone, endlessly alone. But I heard one of them. I know that I did... Fuck. Chang get a grip. You were delusional, drugged as far as can be determined at this point. _They_ would never want you._

"Damnit Chang! I can see your eyes opening, report!" _Heero... but it was Duo that I heard in my... what? _

"Wufei! Please answer us, we can't figure out how you are if you don't answer!"

"Whah?" A half groan escaped the broken Chinese youth's mouth. He moved toward the sound of the two who have been addressing him through the bars near his left foot. _Foot, why do I see my foot... Cold... my shoes, where are my shoes and what in fuck am I wearing? _

As Wufei shifted unimaginable pain ricochet throughout his beaten form. Listless eyes sought to narrow, to focus on something, anything. They caught on a pair of ice blue orbs staring at him intently in an effort to ascertain his condition.

"Hee... Yui? What? I.. where.." Wufei shook his head at his inability to speak clearly and in an effort to bring ordered to the chaotic pieces of his mind.

"Sheeze you're awake... thank goodness. We were worried. Damnit, 'Fei you weren't movin'!"

"Du.. Maxwell what... I don't understand. I unghh..." Wufei's face grimaced in pain as his sudden movement to determine where Duo's voice was coming from, ended in his discovery of several more injuries than the headache he was experiencing. _I.. what is happening to me... I can't even keep from calling out like a weak onna! And why am I here, where ever here is, in a sheet?!_

_xxxx_

The flickering watery light of the single naked bulb hanging from the ceiling just outside the row dungeon-like holds, wavered and twisted, skewing the vision of the cells' occupants. Two cells in the long row were currently in use, the cell holding two occupants was equipped with state of the art manacles that even a perfect soldier or top-notch thief could not escape from. The chains and prisoners were bolted securely to opposite walls.

In the wall between them on one side was the entrance to their cell while on the other was a wall of bars. One kindness was afforded the pair trapped in this shared cell; the chains that bound them were long enough for them to reach each other as well as the wall of bars. These bars led to a cell beyond theirs, a cell built to confine one, a single prisoner. This cell had an entrance of its own and not only did it bolt its occupant to the back wall it bolted his feet to the floor. Apparently at the moment this was not a problem for the occupant, it did not impede his ability to stand or shift positions, but only because Chang Wufei was in too much pain and too injured to do much of either. He lay shaking on the damp stone flags, covered in a ragged and bloodstained sheet. Dark bruised flesh would have been clearly visible through the many rents and tears had the light been any clearer.

"Chang. Focus, can you determine the extent of you injuries?" A calm voice half echoed in the cell. It was clear, steady, a point to focus on.

"Heer.. Yui... I. I don know. I can't ...seem to thing... Niugh... my head.."

"Do you know what kind of drugs they used on you, can you remember what they said about them?" The same calm voice reached out and steadied Wufei's shifting consciousness.

The prone figure blinked and stilled his struggles, "Experiment... something, sensory... distort I don't... I can't Unghnn..." His body convulsed and his tenuous grip on reality began to slip.

_A cold baritone wafted to his ears, "So. Chang Wufei, we meet. It is indeed a pleasure." The cultured tone hid nothing and everything, it was not overly cruel but was simply so completely devoid of anything that it instilled an indescribable fear in Wufei's very soul. There was nothing in that voice, it was empty of all but a mild malice and slight pleasure at this unexpected entertainment. But Wufei was not going to give in to his fear, it was illogical, irrational and he was too proud to fall completely prey to its overpowering influence. He gazed defiantly up at the shadowed figure standing before him._

_"I take it that you do not know me. Hrm. A pity, I had hoped that you, of all people would know of me. I mean if it were not for my influence your precious dragon clan would be alive." A feral smile waxed across the cultured man's face. "I am known as Darious Vyschrick." The smile became an unbearably condescending smirk._


	2. 2

**Author's Note**: AU will start really soon.. well more than it already is. Um forget EW and such... They won't happen. Umm yeah. There isn't much here actually and it'll probably get changed a little later. But I thought I'd just upload what I have and see what anyone thinks. Enjoy!! Err... well I hope you like! 

His vision swirling again twisted the cultured tormentor into an unrecognizable spin of colors and shapes ending with a vision of a white ceiling and a steady beeping noise. With the cold baritone being the only remaining constant in Wufei's mind.

"_Good the Para-psychotropic solution should begin its effect soon. We will be the first to be successful in creating controllable Psychics." A muttered voice interrupts the Vyschrick's baritone. "Yes, yes of course we need someone with a natural tendency toward it and you should well know our records of the Dragon Clan. You should also know that we could not use them when they had the support of the elders. At least we had blood sample of the strongest and we knew that this one had the genetics to support it. Boirnell has been most successful with his work with genes we should soon be able to create a gene that can be inserted into the chain during normal cell reproduction and differentiation." His affectless laughter bounded in response to another muffled voice, "Splendid!"_

_Sudden pain filled Wufei's body, he screamed again and again but to no avail the pain continued. His mind felt as if it were being physically pried apart with a thousand tiny crowbars each pounding to its own rhythm. Sharp jagged colors painfully ripped across his vision and the laughter built in the background becoming a jarring counterpoint to the agony._

"_Ahh. It looks as if the drug is having some effect then isn't it. At the very least this formula would make an effective tool in forcing stubborn prisoners into talking. Oh, how amusing it's whimpering in pain. Hrm. I wonder what an agony it must be to have your psychic abilities torn open in a single sitting. I shall have to ask it later, shall I?" Amused and appreciative chuckles filled the blindingly white room. _

The white lights spun into the acute colors assaulting his mind, building into an unbearable pressure. Wufei screamed again as his sight blurred into something he couldn't recognize.

_A young girl carried a doll, singing and spinning in the sun. A dog yapped about playfully. An idyllic setting, her joy was infectious but he couldn't seem to understand what joy meant. At the sight of the tender child, confusion filled him as he attempted to understand these strange new emotions. A flash and the idyllic setting disappeared in a booming crash of light. A collapsed building, a broken doll and an oh so still begrimed puppy. Pain, confusion, fear. A white room, a blurry figure of a man with a strange face, something shining from it. Re-education. Fear. Confusion disappears as emptiness and duty fill the void it leaves behind. Lost, something so terribly important is lost. Never again. He'll never know again, I tell no one. I can't lose it again, whatever it was it was important. Pain. A broken doll disappears into the smoke and fires of a destruction he created. The reflection in a broken window reveals a small grave with a bright yellow flower and a broken doll. As well as the retreating image of a young man, shock of chocolate hair fluttering in the heat, green clothed shoulders flexing as he makes his exit._

As Wufei's agonized scream fades he recalled himself and frantically tried to get away from the strange foreign images that invaded his mind. The crashing breaking sound of a collapsing building resonated in his mind, a roar pierced by screams. _Never again.. What does it mean I don't understand... What is happening to me… I can't tell what's real… I.. Damnit! Get a grip Chang!_

"Chang!?" Heero called out to the struggling teen. "What happened? Report!"

"I.. I don't know it's like I keep having these memories or dreams or… I don't know…"

"Okay, Wufei. Tell us what makes you think they are dreams and not memories. Focus okay Fei-Chang. Just try and think this through."

"I.. okay. Well there are a lot of strange colors and the images aren't clear sometimes." Wufei calmed his breathing and scrunched his brow as he began concentrating on the details.

"That could have been the drugs. Is there anything else to make you think that they were memories or dreams?"

"Yeah Wufei. What happened in these uh visions?"

"I some feel like memories because I well Feel like I've been there before, it was familiar… I could sort of remember it happening and well at a bet I'd say I have the corresponding bruises and scars to prove it. And the other, well I… they felt like memories too, older but I've never been to any of the places… It's strange…"

"Do you recognize anything about them?"

"Uhh.. yeah Heero was in one. At least I think he was… it was strange. It almost felt as if it were me but I saw the reflection… I just don't understand… I.. I feel kind of dizzy.. I can't …"

"Wufei! Hey stay with us bud! None of this dozing off or having weird vision dream things! We need you to keep talking. The thing you saw Heero in, what happened?"

"It was confusing but I.. there uh there was a girl… She was laughing and she had a puppy and she was having fun.. but is was strange it was like I couldn't understand why she was laughing or what it meant to be happy. Then things got blurry I think I.. err Heero or I don't know something happened and there was a room… and a man.. I was afraid but again I didn't really know what I was feeling at the time. I.. it became very strange and confusing… Never again.. That's all I can really remember.. I don't know.."

As Wufei told of the dream Heero's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at the floor a contemplative look on his face. Duo looked at him in askance but Heero didn't say anything.

"Heero. What is it do you know something we don't?"

Wufei looked over at them and saw how Heero was steadfastly staring down at the floor. "What is it?"

"You saw a little girl playing with her dog?" When Wufei nodded his affirmative Heero continued, "And did she… was she picking flowers? And singing…" Wufei's eyes widened and he nodded. "She's dead. The girl. She died."

"Heero how do you know this? What do you mean she died, I don't understand?" Duo asked in a puzzled tone.

Heero whispered, "I know because I killed her. …. I'll never forget the..the doll and the dog. I.. I buried them. And left. I never turned back. I just left. Never again."

"I heard that… it was like I was thinking it but I _know_ it wasn't me." Wufei looked confused but sat up and asked quickly, "Something happed later didn't it? Something to you, in that… that room… I … it was honestly terrifying… I felt like I was dying inside or something."

"I.. oh.. Re-education. I had stepped out of my mission parameters, I failed. I will not fail again. I will not let that happen again."

"I.. Heero… that's horrible. But how in hell does Wufei know this? More importantly how did he well _see_ it?"

Heero retorted harshly, "Maxwell, how should I know. I've never told anyone before. Hell, I've put in the back of my mind for a long time. Listen I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the drugs they gave him, at this point anything is possible."

"I.. think Yui is on to something. There is somebody. I think he is in charge, I keep seeing or remembering him… he said something about Para-psychotropic solution or something.. I don't remember it all. I don't know.. I just can't think…" Wufei fell back to the floor and breathed heavily. _I won't let them see how much this hurts… I won't…_

A loud crash resounded hollowly through the cells. Heero and Duo swiftly went back to their places and feigned indifference. Wufei's breath quickened. Footsteps rung echoingly as shadowed figures approached. The door to Wufei's cell swung open, revealing an inky form shrouded in silence.

Then a harsh voice croaked out, "Time for your treatment Dragon Heir. Mr. Vyschrick would like to begin the practical tests soon." Gravel Voice stepped into the small cell and took an small device and fixed it to Wufei's neck. No matter how Wufei struggled he couldn't avoid nor injure the guard. A whooshing sound of air and Wufei's struggles slowed and quickly ceased. When his form was finally still Gravel Voice and his crony undid Wufei's chains and pulled his form out. Heero and Duo couldn't see what they did outside the cell but they heard the door close with a loud clang.

"Shit. What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait."

The light swung forlornly above, spraying shadows about arbitrarily.


End file.
